


From the Lab to Beyond

by SecurityBreach



Series: Frostiron Bingo and Other Challenges [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Cultural Differences, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki's Punishments, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecurityBreach/pseuds/SecurityBreach
Summary: Tony would never understand why Odin decided to send Loki back to Earth. And now, since he has to live with the disgraced God of Mischief, he does his best to ignore him. But why is everything in his lab suddenly running so smoothly?
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: Frostiron Bingo and Other Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446526
Comments: 111
Kudos: 341





	1. A Suspicious Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story written in drabbles; it's also a fill for the Frostiron Bingo 2019: **Square filled: o3 (Setting: The Lab)**.

Tony was never surprised when he found his tools just waiting for him whenever he wanted them. After all, the engineer was a methodical man: if something went missing, his bots would find it immediately.

Yes, he had programmed Dum-E and U well. Everything he needed was within reach; there was nothing disturbing about it. That is, until he wanted a cup of coffee and suddenly, there was one sitting next to him.

The bots didn’t do coffee: they weren't even allowed near the coffee machine because accidents had happened.

So nope, no way- until Tony looked up, and gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my drabble! Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? I'd love to hear from you 🤍


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki doesn't understand what's going on.

Loki felt like a deer in the headlights. Tony Stark was looking so extremely angry, Loki would never have thought that those beautiful brown eyes could express so much fury.

 _But I haven't done anything wrong,_ he thought, _well, at least since I have been banished to Midgard, I haven’t._

‘You’re trying to poison me?’ Stark growled.

‘You said you’d like a coffee,’ Loki said defiantly. ‘And since you never objected to me handing you your tools, I thought it would be alright.’

‘Get out!’

In desperation, Loki grabbed his books and writing equipment and fled toward the lab’s exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony confronts JARVIS.

‘JARVIS!’ Tony exclaimed. ‘Why was Loki here?’

‘I decided to invite him to join you, sir,’ the omnipresent AI replied.

‘What the...!‘

‘It felt like a necessary step at the time.’

‘It feels more like insanity to me, J.. Or a mutiny. Is this a mutiny? Has Loki corrupted you?’

‘Certainly not, sir. I was simply wondering if it’s advisable to lock an already unstable, highly frustrated individual with undeniable violent tendencies alone in his room with no one to talk to for weeks.’

‘Oh,’ Tony said. ‘Still.’

‘Now excuse me please, sir. I have a subroutine to see about.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes a decision.

Loki was hyperventilating in his room. _Stark isn’t the only one with PTSD around here,_ he thought bitterly. 

After a while, Loki crept towards the window overlooking the Pacific Ocean where he’d spend countless hours watching the scenery while considering his options. He spotted a flock of seagulls following a small trawler in the hope of snatching a share of the haul. 

_I wish I could turn into a bird again._

Would Stark send him back to Asgard now?

 _But I won’t go back to the dungeon,_ Loki decided. _I’d rather die fighting on Midgard than returning to that cell._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS has his own ideas.

_What a dumbass,_ JARVIS thought tenderly while watching Tony Stark venting his spleen in the lab. He loved his creator dearly, but sometimes he felt that humans didn’t know what was good for them.

Nesting in the remote little corner on the servers of Stark Industries the AI had created for himself, JARVIS had spend a lot of time musing on human nature and related topics and had come to the conclusion that Tony got it all wrong. Or perhaps, 75% wrong.

When Tony threatened to get seriously drunk, JARVIS decided to intervene.

He couldn’t allow sir to hurt himself.


	6. Loki Does a Little Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's occupied.

While JARVIS was showing Tony his footage of Loki’s activities in the lab, the Norse god lay on his bed.

 _Focus,_ Loki told himself.

Breathing deeply, he traced each and every curse and spell Odin and his blasted band of magic wielders had laid on him. It was a cunning scheme: the curses formed an almost unbreakable net which bound Loki’s magic.

 _Well,_ almost _unbreakable. What can be woven can be unwoven again._

Silently, he mapped the network of binding spells, looking for connections and testing their strength.

 _Ah,_ he thought, _finally_. _It seems I have found the weakest link._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fic! Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? That would be lovely!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is horrified.

Tony was _horrified_. Loki had been hanging out in the lab unnoticed _for hours_ because he was so absorbed in his work.

The god just sneaked in and settled down with a worried expression on his face. This changed when he realised he was being ignored. Tony was fixing stuff, talking to himself and scolding the bots as usual while Loki visibly relaxed and started making himself useful in an unobtrusive manner.

The bastard even _handed_ him things. ‘But I hate being handed things,’ Tony said.

‘Indeed, sir,’ JARVIS replied. ‘Therefore my conclusion that you were comfortable with Loki’s presence.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I should start titling the chapters. There are seven now and I think this might become confusing. What do you think? I'd really love to hear your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a good laugh.

After checking the various strains of invasive magic his adoptive father had subjected him to, Loki just couldn't help laughing. Now that he’d found the breaking point, Loki easily identified the major mistake Odin had made: he hadn’t placed the one spell that mattered on him.

This meant Loki was still allowed to use magic. It might hurt or feel uncomfortable, but he wasn’t banned from using his powers.

 _This is so damn funny, Odin, how could you be so cocksure?_ _I can do all kinds of mischief now._

And, being the trickster god he was, Loki simply couldn’t resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Would you like leaving a comment or kudos? This would make me very happy :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tony.

_So now the bots are chirping at me_ , Tony thought as he was facing Dum-E and U. He’d just watched the footage of Loki greasing the machines’ robotic joints after Tony had yelled at them for making a noise.

 _Am I really_ _that_ _choleric?_ the inventor wondered. He’d always considered himself a balanced person, but apparently, he had been wrong. _Even my bots are mad at me._

Then he heard an explosion upstairs. ‘Now look,’ Tony said. ‘I’m sure that wasn’t one of mine.’

‘Indeed it was not, sir,’ JARVIS replied, ‘It seems an accident has happened in Loki’s room.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fic. Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? I'd love to hear from you 🤍


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is injured.

Tony hurried upstairs and found Loki lying on the floor of his room, covered in blood.

_So much blood._

Loki groaned.

‘Gotta call SHIELD,’ Tony said.

‘No,’ whispered Loki. ‘Please don't.’

‘You look like you’re dying.’ This was true: Loki looked worse than he did after the Hulk-smashing he took in New York. ‘What happened anyway?’

‘Just some pent-up magic,’ replied the trickster. ‘It happens all the time.’

‘I’ll contact Thor then.’

‘No! Not Thor either!’ Loki exclaimed, perhaps a little too vigorously for someone so badly injured.

But Tony was too distracted by the debris surrounding him to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 10 chapters with a total of 1000 words so far!


	11. Iron Man Meets Silver Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki points out the perils of doing business with SHIELD.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor?’ Tony asked after helping Loki to clean himself. ‘Your injuries look impressive.’

‘They’ll heal,’ the god replied. ‘I just need to lay down and go into a trance for a couple of days.’

‘Still not convinced.’

Loki regarded him with those intense green eyes that never failed to thrill Tony. But this, of course, was a secret. ‘Now, Stark,’ Loki said softly. ‘Do you really want your home to be invaded by SHIELD-agents? Romanov sneaking around, taking pictures without asking your permission?’

Tony blanched. ‘Damn,’ he blurted out. ‘The horror!’


	12. The Perils of Dealing with Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS approves.

JARVIS followed the conversation with considerable interest. He had always disapproved of SHIELD’s numerous attempts at laying their hands on more Stark technology than sir was willing to give.

Pleased, he listened as Loki painted a lively picture of spies going everywhere under the pretence of providing security and encroaching on sir’s territory while sniffing out the secrets of his defence system.

The AI took _notes_.

‘Sir,’ JARVIS finally intervened, ‘if Director Fury hears that Loki has caused an explosion, he would use it as an excuse to install guards in your house.’

‘That’s it,’ Tony said. ‘SHIELD is out.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed my fic so far! As always: comments or kudos would make me very happy :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes an observation.

In his new room, Loki lay still, seemingly lifeless to the casual observer but vaguely aware of his surroundings while unravelling Odin’s magic web.

 _Oh, we truly are a jealous lot,_ he thought. It was an old observation of his: whenever a group of mages assembled on Asgard, they’d do their best to outshine each other while displaying their undervalued, despised art. And they always ended up with an array of conflicting spells instead of a simple yet powerful one. _Too many cooks spoil the broth._

Knowing perfectly well why he preferred to work alone, Loki smiled in his trance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony enjoys a spot of domesticity.

‘Spinach omelette, whole wheat bread, fresh fruit for dessert,’ Tony said, frowning. ‘Happy, J.?’

‘A delectable, wholesome lunch, sir,’ JARVIS replied.

‘Yeah.'

‘Perhaps you'd like to enjoy your meal in Loki’s room?’

‘Don’t I always these days?’

‘Indeed, sir. Don’t forget to take the flowers with you.’

Tony sighed. He’d arranged the flowers before preparing his food and _of course_ he wouldn’t forget them. ‘Ain’t no idiot, JARVIS.’

‘Just a busy man with countless responsibilities to remember, sir.’

‘Yes, awesome.’ Tony loaded his tray, went to Loki’s room and JARVIS opened the door for him.

Noiselessly, the billionaire tiptoed inside...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, the story will more or less follow a prompt I made several months ago on the frostiron discord. So if this sounds vaguely familiar to you, you may have read it there.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed my fic so far! Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? I'd love to hear from you 🤍


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise.

...and almost dropped his meal at the unexpected sight of Loki sitting at the dressing table.

‘What the heck, buddy!’ Tony exclaimed, placing the tray on a nearby stool. ‘Why didn't you call me?’

Loki shivered. He must have taken a shower recently and was only wearing a pair of Tony's sweatpants that was way too short for his long legs. His wavy black hair was still damp and he was holding a comb in his hand.

Nervously, the inventor inquired, ‘Are you hungry? We can share lunch.’

The god shook his head slightly and looked up as Tony approached.


	16. Scars

Loki didn’t turn around so Tony only saw the god’s reflection in the mirror. Still, he noticed the circles under his bloodshot eyes and the unhealthy colour of his skin, too: Loki always looked pale but now he sported a sickly tint that couldn’t bode well.

‘Your hands are shaking,’ Tony remarked. _And what’s with the scar?_

The huge mark that looked like an exit wound on Loki’s back weirded Tony out and, ignoring Loki’s lack of response, he grabbed the comb.

‘Here, let me help you,’ Tony said and utterly failed to notice the puzzled expression on Loki’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fic! Would you like to comment or leave kudos? I'd love to hear from you 🤍


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Tony know what he is doing?

When Tony placed his hands on his hair, Loki wasn’t prepared for the impact this would have on him.

 _I had no idea I was so touch starved,_ he thought. _Oh, this is nice._

Loki wondered if Tony knew what he was doing and if this gesture meant the same on Midgard as on Asgard. _Perhaps I should stay a little longer and find out?_ _The portals_ _I found won’t go away so quickly._

And so, instead of running that night like he had planned, Loki did his best to look like a meek Dickensian waif and whispered, ‘Thank you.’


	18. Chapter 18

The following days, the men fell into a routine: Tony spent most of his time in the lab while Loki was recovering, but they met at frequent intervals. Tony would prepare food and Loki helped him cleaning the kitchen.

The god never talked much. He watched Tony silently and shook his head when he tried to question him about his physical health.

And Tony had many questions, especially about those slowly fading scars on Loki’s body.

 _Warrior culture_ , he reminded himself and tried not to stare as Loki returned to his new sport, which was skinny-dipping in Tony’s infinity pool.


	19. Chapter 19

Floating in the water, Loki enjoyed the afternoon sun. Now and then, he channeled some superfluous magic and let it ripple over his body just for the sheer joy of the act.

 _Oh, to be alive_ , he thought gleefully. _I've never felt so good in centuries._

Part of this, as Loki knew well, was owned to his host’s attitude. From acting passive-aggressive and sometimes openly hostile, Tony Stark had modified his behaviour in a way that could only be interpreted as courting.

Loki loved this.

Then, right on cue, Tony opened a window and asked if he’d like some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? I'd love to hear from you 🤍


	20. Statistical Evaluation

For JARVIS, the situation felt like a dream come true. Sir had not only reduced his working hours, he’d also increased the time he spent sleeping. He also socialized with another sentient being who, surprisingly, happened to be Loki, with whom sir shared his wholesome, home-made meals.

JARVIS also noticed the way the men looked at each other. _This is nice_ , he thought, _and healthy too._

As an AI who knew how to evaluate statistics, he realised that living in a happy and fulfilling relationship could increase an individual's life expectancy.

And this was precisely what JARVIS wanted for sir.


	21. Heavy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony are having a good time.

Teatime at Tony's Malibu Mansion had turned into an important ritual for the inhabitants of said home.

They loved to sit together on the patio, basking in the mild afternoon sun while enjoying the beverages and treats Tony prepared. The men would exchange any news they’d come across, share their opinions and have a good time.

On that particular afternoon, however, the atmosphere suddenly changed. Out of nowhere, lead-coloured clouds appeared and a heavy rain started to fall.

‘Good news for the flora,’ Tony remarked jokingly.

‘True,’ Loki replied, watching the lightening. ‘But I'm not overly fond of what follows.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: thank you so much for reading my fic! Please leave kudos or a comment if you like; you'd make me very happy 🤍


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a moment of clarity.

Loki’s worst fears came true: he’d just made himself comfortable and found someone who was both desirable and eager to court him and his brother, Thor, showed up to ruin it all.

There he stood, grinning like a maniac until he noticed Loki. Then, Thor froze and pointed an accusing finger at him.

And Loki made a decision. He wouldn’t run, no matter how much Thor threw his weight around. It was a moment of clarity and Loki realised how important Tony was to him.

So, no running. He would stay, even if it meant losing his life fighting Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fic! Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? I'd love to hear from you 🤍


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of tension around.

As Thor lifted _Mjölni_ _r_ , his celebrated war-hammer, Loki raised his hands, displaying several sparks of his personal green-tinted theurgic magic.

Two gods were about to fight each other on his patio, and Tony resented it very much.

Because he'd spend tons of energy fixing his relationship with Loki and made the whole journey from angry and resentful to friendly and intrigued.

‘Unacceptable,’ Tony exclaimed, ‘this is my house. With all respect, I’d like to ask Loki to retreat to his chamber while I’m talking to Thor.’

Loki look at him, nodded, and left the place without arguing Tony’s point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fic! Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? I'd love to hear from you 🤍


	24. Torta della Nonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even Loki's cake is safe.

‘My friend,’ Thor asked, frowning. ‘What’s the meaning of this?’

‘Well,’ Tony answered. ‘You people dropped your wayward relative on me and I decided to give my guest some tea.’

‘Loki’s your prisoner, not your guest.’

‘And this is a private home and not an internment facility,’ replied Tony while grumpily watching Thor helping himself to a large slice of _Torta Della Nonna_. ‘You know, I made this for Loki specially. It’s his favourite.’

Thor washed down the tart with the coffee in Tony’s mug and took another piece . ‘’Delicious ,’ he murmured dreamily. Suddenly, Thor’s eyes narrowed. ‘You did what?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, homemade [Torta della Nonna](https://www.greatitalianchefs.com/recipes/torta-della-nonna-recipe), the labour of love :D  
> I hope you enjoyed my fic so far! Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? You'd make me very happy.


	25. So Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation goes slightly wrong.

‘I made a cake,’ Tony replied, *What do you think this looks like? Real question is, why do you show up unannounced after all this time and start to threaten my guest?’

‘Not a guest,’ Thor repeated stubbornly. ‘Why is he not in your dungeon?’

‘Don’t have a dungeon,’ Tony admitted. ‘Blame the architect of this otherwise perfect house. But how about painting Loki’s bedroom in a ghastly shade of mouldy green? Would that make you feel better?’

Thor narrowed his eyes again. ‘And what,’ he asked in a dangerously low tone, ‘would your business in my brother’s bedchamber be?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 chapters and precisely 2500 words! Time to celebrate, my friends :D


	26. A Fresh Perspective on Recent Events

Tony, who could be terribly naive for such an intelligent person, totally failed to notice the change of inflection in his visitor’s voice and shrugged. ‘Nothing, really. I just started to take my meals there after he fell into a coma.’

‘Loki fell into a _what_?’

‘A coma. After the explosion.’

‘There was an explosion?’

‘Yes. Caused by pent-up magic.’

Thor nodded sadly and, since he had finished the tart, grabbed several sandwiches. ‘Friend,’ the Thunderer said, ’I'm afraid you have been conned. It seems my brother is up to his old tricks again and took advantage of your hospitality.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started to give titles to the chapters. It might take some time to find names for all of them, but I'm working on it :D


	27. JARVIS Makes Some Coffee

Philosophers and artists alike have often wondered if an AI could be capable of developing feelings corresponding to the emotional make-up of their creators. Nesting in his corner on the servers again, JARVIS answered their questions in only a few microseconds.

His response to Thor’s intrusion into sir’s home turned from surprise to anger quickly and roller-coasted from frustration and pessimism to love and hope.

 _Thor will not ruin this for us_ , he thought, and activated the fully automatic coffee-maker in the kitchen.

‘Sir,’ JARVIS said, ‘I have prepared more coffee.’

‘Coming,’ Tony replied and went to fetch the beverage.


	28. Kitchen Talk

The comforting smell of fresh coffee welcomed Tony as he entered the kitchen. There was a faint hissing sound while the last drops of near-boiling water were released into the machine’s filter.

Gratefully, Tony inhaled deeply. ‘Thanks, J.. Any idea what’s going on?’

‘No, sir, but I'd advise you to temporize before choosing sides: there might be wheels within wheels.’

‘And Thor’s an extremely biased judge.’

‘There’s always that, sir.’

‘Only thing I know is there’s gonna be no more home-made cakes for Thor to wolf down. What a waste!’

‘Very well, sir,’ JARVIS replied. ‘I’ll order something suitable instead.’


	29. A Brief Detour

On his way back to the patio, Tony couldn’t help stopping by Loki’s room. He had to make a brief detour to arrive at his guest’s door because Loki’s room was at the top of the mansion where it offered the best ocean view.

‘Hey,’ Tony said after knocking politely and entering. ‘You okay?’

‘Indeed I am, Tony,’ Loki answered and turned around.

Tony gasped; Loki was dressed in full battle armour and looked as belligerent and stressed-out as he had looked on that fateful day when he had tried to invade Earth on behalf of Thanos, the mad Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my fic so far! Would you like to leave a comment or kudos? I'd like to hear from you :D


End file.
